Prank Gone Wrong
by shadow-lady65
Summary: It's Severus third year in Hogwarts, and the Marauders are annoying as hell. Nothing new. But then, startling revelations are made, and after a prank gone wrong, he has three idiots lusting after him. Oh, the joy. Slash, SevXMarauderHarem


_by shadow-lady65_

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I owned Harry Potter, now would I?_

_Rated: T_

_Warnings: Slash, Different Time, AU (I hate Peter, so I won't include him in my story. He's too ugly for my Sevvie-poo anyways), OOC people_

_Summary: It's Severus third year in Hogwarts, and the Marauders are annoying as hell. Nothing new. But then, startling revelations are made, and after a prank gone wrong, he has 3 idiots lusting after him. Oh, the joy. Slash, SevXMarauderHarem _

**Prank gone wrong, a Harry Potter story**

Severus hated the Marauders, and the Marauders hated him. It was like that since the moment he started Hogwarts. He would've never, ever thought that there could be a time where they would be all cuddled up together, lying on a big bed in the hospital wing, sleeping peacefully, content with just holding each other. You want to know how this happened? Well, let's start at the beginning.

Monday morning, Severus POV

'God, I hate Mondays' I thought, while I was walking into the grand hall. 'If I ever become Minister of Magic, I'm going to cancel Mondays, and just make the weekend one day longer. That would be...Sevday! Woohoo. Sevday. I'm a genius.' I was pulled out of my musings when Lucius joined me at our house table.

"Good morning, Severus", he said grinning. I just grunted in reply. "This is going to be wonderful day, isn't it? Ah, and we have DADA first, how absolutely brilliant. I worked so hard on my homework; I just simply have to get an O..." I turned him out after that. Geez, why did my only friend have to be such a chipper morning person?

My day didn't get any better. If anything, it got worse. Way worse. Our professors', who didn't care one bit about the fact that it was Monday and everybody (except Lucius, that idiot) was damn tired, tortured us with stupid pop quizzes, and gave us a whole load of homework. As I went to the grand hall to eat my lunch, my mood was so low even Lucius had shut up, noticing my death glare, or what I liked to call it: 'Severus Snapes' Death glare of doom'. I really had too much free time.

"Hello Snivellus!" 'Really now?' I groaned in my head. "So what are you and that enormous thing in your face that you like to call a nose up to? Torturing some muggles, you ugly git?" James frigging Potter. The most stuck up idiot I've ever had the pleasure to meet. And of course, behind him trailing his two loyal followers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

The three of them had been making my life hell since the moment I first walked into this school. "Just ignore them Sev." Lucius muttered from my right side. I was inclined to follow his advice, but Potter apparently hadn't ridiculed me enough yet, so he tried again. "Walking away now, are we? Just like the huge pussy you are. Snape's a pussy, Snape's a pussy!" His cronies were laughing with him, just like almost all the people who've heard him.

You see, I wasn't exactly what you call popular. Actually, the only person who talked to me beside the teachers was Lucius. "You know, Potter, your insults get worse everyday. And THAT is a feet to be admired, since they were horrible to start with. But with your little brain, it shouldn't come as a surprise." Ahh, I couldn't resist. Just watching his face change colours, faster than a disco light made my day so much brighter.

"How dare you?" Black. Another idiot. I suppose he had to be, or how else could you stand to be around James Potter? "Just you wait Snape, we're going to get you for that comment of yours. And then you'll regret every single bad word you ever said to us!" Oooh, I'm already shaking. You're so scary when you pull your eyebrows up like that, Black." I said drily, and turned to the smirking Lucius.

"Let's go, before these morons infect us with their stupidity." We walked away, laughing. If only I had known, what would happen next…


End file.
